ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Player 10
Page created by Jake Witt. Character is free to use as is but only sparingly. Remember to give me credit. 'Once I Learn How To Use Infobox' Name: ??? Gender: Male Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Eye Color: Green Age: 13 (starting game session) - 23 (entering new world) Family: N/A Friends: None. These people are not your friends. Except Squirtonardo. He's your little turtle bro. 'BIO' "Player 10" is the alias you use for yourself... because nobody is bothering to learn your name. Nobody. You're just your Rival's next door neighbor. You didn't know you were helping someone escape the apocalypse. Your admin didn't bother staying with you when your house was transported to an alternate reality. While your 9 co-players are off "making progress", you're fighting bad guys alone with brass knuckles and saving up for your pet project "Operation Fallout Tennyson". Oh, and the game's tutorial program? Your former admin made it Pyramidhead Rath. If you hear Randy Savage in the distance, you better run! 'Description' You're the weak link in your soccer team, was almost Wrestling Heavyweight Champion in your region, and rumor has it your crush said "I only date 8's and you're a 6.5 maximum. Ew." You're not tall but does a tall person need an Omnitrix? Originally wearing a blue shirt and tan cargo pants, then a Vault Boy suit, you finally decide to wear varients of your "Vault 10" costume. A shiny black jumpsuit with a white line down the middle and a big 10 on the back and a green belt. On your left arm is your Piptrix, your smart computer and Omnitrix. The only bit of value you had until your Rival stole its replacement, The Omnigauntlet (Piptrix + Infinity Gauntlet replica). 'Powers' 1. Can send objects into a bag of holding. 2. Fast learner. 3. Photoperfect memory. 4. Can transform into several forms. 5. Can fuse and evolve his several forms. 'Co-Players' 1. Jennifer (Former Admin) I. Creepy in person. 2. "Dolla Billz" I. White rapper. II. Won't stop asking me to give him "the hookup" but never tried to help you when you asked. He doesn't deserve your Piptrix. 3. Gwen Tenzen I. Your crush. Looks like Gwen Tennyson fused with a super model's apprentice. II. Uses magic to pawn her bad guys on you. III. You don't regret hurting her for what she did to Little Rival but you wonder if you went too far. 4. "Trader/Traitor" I. The man with the goods! II. One of the few people that won't treat you like trash on contact. He actually has nothing against you, implying the rest do. III. One of his trades provided an object that made him mad with power. It happens to us all but his phase is taking longer than it should... 5. Carly "Little Rival" I. Rival's little sister from across the city who stowed away in the game session, forcing the group to include you. II. Not as bad or as strong as the rest. III. 10 years old and obsessed with My Little Pony. IV. Older brother turned her into a Changeling-human hybrid. She lives off of love, which isn't spreading much among this group and transforming is sometimes agony. V. Takes the excitement out of your every victory for her survival. 6. "The Medic" I. She made tiny pink armor for Carla to wear that made transforming less harsh. II. Has a "Duel Pip" that's a fusion of Fallout 4 Pip-Boy and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel-Disc that can summon can summon aliens, minions, weapons, and items on 5-6 spaces. III. Always have a magic Spider Monkey and soldier Fourarms as her body guards. IV. Dresses like the TF2 Medic with a few modifications. 7. "The Dude" I. Wears so many costumes and barely talks. II. The time traveler of the group that only makes his presence known with gestures like a smirk, thumbs up, or thumbs down. III. Why do you want his approval so much? 8. "Miss Rival" I. Your Rival's on again, off again girlfriend. II. She's wearing rose gold and green gold Omnigauntlets and doesn't even use them! She has a messenger bag that carries double the amount of both gauntlets! III. This chick mass produced bootleg Omnigauntlets! Imagine fighting armies of Ultimate Aliens that self destruct upon death! 9. Your "Rival " I. The guy that steals your stuff, uses you as a means to an end, steals your magnum opus and uses it wrecklessly, belittles everyone to stay on top... II. Everyone forgot that you were his admin. You somehow found remnants of a program that allowed you to move his entire house somewhere he won't find. III. Has been out for your head since you took almost everything back plus interest. 'Noted Gear' 1. Rustbolt Power Armor: Fallout 4 power armor that adapts to your transformations. 2. Nanite Injector: Hasn't been tested but the theory is that you get Rex's powers and use those powers and a mental interface with your Piptrix and Rustbolt Power Armor. 3. Alien Creation Chamber: A device that allows you to program 5-10 alien fusions and install them into the Piptrix. 4. Alien Bank: Your Rival made this to flaunt the powers you've lost but that just gives you another goal. 5. Alchemy Station: Simplified from the original set, you can make almost anything with this device... assuming you have Grist and Item Codes. 6. Kevin 11's Doom Fist: Strength of Fourarms, durability of Diamondhead, and the speed of XLR8 for ONE MEAN PUNCH! 7. Rustbuggy MK10: You combined the Rustbuggy from Reboot Ben 10 with Ben's car from Alien Force and the Gadget Mobile from the Inspector Gadget movie. Just like your RPA, it adapts to your transformations. 8. Ninja Belt: Split your power between you and up to 9 shadow clones, your power will return per destroyed clone. Includes invisibility and dummy swap. 9. Hoverboard: Never mind. Your balance is terrible! 10. ODST 10 Helmet: Includes a radar, compass, friend/foe highlighter, heat sensors, and allows you to see what transformations you're picking behind your back. If your Rival is in range, you can see his transformations. 'Normal Form Skurd System Gear' The black of your Vault 10 suit gains bright green dots that glow for whatever body part is affected. 'Sidekicks' Squirtonardo '''- One of the purple turtle citizens of your planet "Land of Open Plains and Surprises" and your best friend. You gave him a blue ninja turtle mask and accidentally gave him Squirtle and Terraspin DNA, giving him tsunami powers. '''Carly (Little Rival) V3 - You got ahold of changeling DNA and tried to turn her human again. It was too late. She wasn't going to take "No" for an answer and accidentally mutated herself further. With Chromastone DNA, she can absorb her transformation magic and convert it to energy. With Upgrade and Feedback DNA, she doesn't need to live off of one emotion when she can plug herself into a power source. Pyramidhead Rath - Your suplexing tiger alien tutorial ghost with a metal head. Aggressively signs at you. Carly V3 is your translator... when she understands his cryptic words. Fog and the voice of Randy Savage follow him. Future Player 10 - There's always a future you that you will shortly become but sometimes future you may be a year or two in the future, calling you out on things you didn't do. 'Regrets' 1. Having the inability to save the Earth when the game destroyed it. 2. Introducing Ben 10 to your game session. 3. Losing your Omnigauntlet, Alien X, and Omniperfect Cell. 4. Not thinking to lock your Rival out of the Cloud, losing half of your Omnitrix systems which includes your regret to be unable to repair Carly's human DNA. 5. Being the last to God Tier as the needed Space player and instead of trying to win the game, you use Space Fourarms to Doom a session that couldn't be reset. 6. Not being able to stop your past self in time. This includes the several texts where you explicitly warn yourself to get a grip. The only time you stop this regret is fixing the timeline by telling past you (the one wrecking everything) that they can do nothing. 7. You almost regret causing a schism between the player's begging for your help and your Rival and his remaining friends. 8. You regret making a promise you don't flat out understand. Light the forge? Universe frog? Not even Brainstorm can wrap his head around that conundrum. 9. You regret Sonic Dooming the wrong King with Ultimate Space Echo. 10. You regret what you had to do to get back your Omnigauntlet... Was it worth it? More power at your hand then you could ever ask. Does the new universe even need you? 11. You regret bringing your baggage to the BETA version of your session but you don't regret rescuing them from their scratch. Now what? 'Outfit Inspiration' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes